Red Water
by XXRikuXXAxelXX
Summary: Songfic of the song Red Water by Rehab, and this is a very inaccurate story, yes, not even the right setting or really anything, I know Raine died but still, she was essential for this story.


[Zell POV]

When I was twelve, while checking the mail I was admiring the car of the man next door And thinking to myself, man, one of these days I'm gonna have me a house like that with a big, red door And his yard was mowed, and his grass was green And the driveway was edged and all the shrubs were trimmed so perfectly.  
I had a crush on his wife and I played ball with his son I pondered how much money he made, went inside and turned the tv on.

I walked out into the yard, to my mailbox. As I got my mail,I looked to the driveway at the Loire house, there sat a shiny new car, it belonged to the man I envy the most, Laguna Loire. I looked to the front door of Laguna's house, big and red, such a beautiful house, there wasn't anything not to admire. The yard and shrubs were perfect, everything was perfect absolutely everything. Laguna's wife, Raine Loire, was gorgeous, she had a great body, a lovely smile, and a kind personality. I played baseball with Squall, every Saturday. I began wondered what Laguna did for a living, and how much money he made, it must have been a great job to have such a great outcome.

And he was laying in an overflowing bathtub of red water The first and last time he ever relaxed And they said, he had a smile on his face His final offer, the steam on the mirror said One more thing to say

There was this errie feeling, I couldn't quite put my finger on it but somthing didn't feel right. I pondered at the reasoning, though I just decided to ignore it.

I was watching TV, having one of mom's famous rice crispy treats Watching Tom and Jerry, I heard a car horn beep I ran to the window, his wife and son were home With bags of stuff they had got at the mall I went in my room and got my glove and ball I leapt off the stairs, and asked his son could he play And his son looked at his wife and his wife told his son I guess it'll be okay And that beautiful woman, she walked in that beautiful house When I realized I forgot my hat, I said I'll be back and turned around

I sat on the couch, watching cartoon, eating a rice-crispy treats, I heard a horn beep, excitement overfilled me, I ran to the window and saw Raine and Squall had just gotten home, Squall didn't look to happy as normal, as he help his mom get stuff in bags out of the trunk, I guess they went to the mall, I ran to my room in a hurry and grabbed my glove and ball. I ran to my door and leapt from the stair to the ground, then I ran to Squall, I asked him if he wanted to play ball with me, Squall looked from me to his mother, then she looked at Squall. "I guess it'll be okay" She said, before taking the bags from Squall. Raine turned around and went into the house, I then realized I forgot my hat "I'll be back." I told Squall before turning and going back to my house to retrieve it.

[Raine's POV]

And he was laying in an overflowing bathtub of red water The first and the last time he ever relaxed And they said, he had a smile on his face His final offer, the steam on the mirror said One more thing to say

I walked into my house and set the bags of things I had gotten from the mall down in the kitchen, I called for my husband Laguna, I hadn't gotten an answer, his car was here so he is home, maybe he's asleep. I walked into the bedroom and he wasn't there, I looked all over to house for him, the only place left to look was the bathroom. I walked to the door, I slowly turned the knob, to find Laguna in an overflowing tub of water tainted with his blood. He was smiling, I tried to shake him, but his eyes were so far gone, I broke down and screamed.

There was screaming and there was crying There was sirens, I thought I was dreamin And the sun was shining, it was a beautiful day His wife was talking to an officer Through the noise I heard her say And he was laying in an overflowing bathtub of red water The first and last time he ever relaxed And they said, he had a smile on his face His final offer, the steam on the mirror said I got one more thing to say

[Squall's POV]

I heard my mother scream. I ran to the house there were police everywhere, my mother was talking to a cop, I stayed my distance from them, but I listened in, I heard my mother say "He was laying in an overflowing bathtub of red water." Someone said "There was a smile on his face." My eyes went wide, "Father!" I screamed, I can't tell you why, but it just seemed right, I collapsed, to my knees onto the road, I screamed in frustration, tears covering the road, "Father!" My mother only looked at me as I screamed, she knew not to touch me. A leaned back, and screamed, screaming was all I could to. I couldn't think of anything else to do. My heart was aching. 


End file.
